


A wordy valentine's day

by jackshortie



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, ace kite, library dates, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackshortie/pseuds/jackshortie
Summary: Wing wonders if his newly partner actually wants to do something for Valentines day.
Relationships: Kaito | Kite/Wing, kiting - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A wordy valentine's day

**Author's Note:**

> okay so rarepair time ehm,, it was hard since they never interacted but i did my best and this is mostly to visualise what their relationship would look like :) also yes i know i am a day too late uploading it T_T

It was Valentines day, a day in the year that was always filled with stress and loneliness. This year it was filled with doubt. Wing and Kite have only been dating for a month and Kite is very protective of himself, so they weren’t far at all in the relationship. Wing didn’t mind because he enjoyed a slow paced relationship as well. However, because of that, Wing wasn’t sure if they would actually do something today. He was stuck alone at home, his phone within reach of his hand so, may it ring, he could answer it immediately. It was only ten am, so maybe it was too early to expect a call but Wing really did want to go out with Kite. Kite was a mysterious guy, but kind and tender, so Wing wanted to know more about him. 

So far they had only been on a few dates, Wing’s favourite going to the biggest library in the city together. Though their interests in books were different, he thought it was nice to walk around and explore each other’s genres. That’s where he learned that Kite was a big fan of mystery novels. Though Wing never really read mystery novels, he wanted to try one on Kite’s recommendation. 

He glanced at the book that was laying on the coffee table. There was a bookmark a little over halfway. Wing had to admit it was a good book, he might even read more of them. He himself had recommended Kite something that was non fiction, more of a biography. He had picked a darker and thriller-ish biography to suit Kite’s tastes, but he wasn’t sure if he would actually like it. If they did meet today, he’d ask, hopefully Kite would like it. Wing did figure that he would definitely be honest about it. He didn’t strike as the person that would lie to please people. 

WIth that, an hour passed. Eleven am, no call yet. It was odd for him to worry over a call when it was only eleven am. The day barely had started yet, so was he just that hopeful of a date? 

At twelve am the doorbell rang. Wing walked filled with hope and indeed, there he was, his long white hair in a low ponytail, his regular blue hat and he was wearing a light academia themed outfit. Kite was always fashionable, although he made it look like it was normal to look as good as he did. 

“Hey,” Wing said with a smile, happy to see Kite again, even though it hadn’t been very long since they last saw each other. 

“Happy Valentine’s day,” Kite said, giving Wing a kiss on the cheek. “Are you ready to go?” 

“Ready to go for what?” It had become clear there was a slight misunderstanding as Wing realised he was supposed to be prepared for something. 

“I sent you a message about it this morning.” Kite said confident, knowing he definitely did. 

Wing walked towards his phone. “I didn’t see anything, give me a second.” He picked it up but as he checked he realised that his phone had died, that’s why he couldn’t hear or see his screen lit up if there would have been a message.   
“Oh.” He said, showing Kite the black screen. 

“Basically I wanted to cycle to the park for lunch, if you want to join?” Kite suggested it as if he didn’t plan on Wing tagging along, but it was obvious he did plan on it. 

“Yeah of course, let me just get my jacket.” Wing walked to his wardrobe with a quick pace. 

Kite stared around the living room and noticed the book on the coffee table. Once Wing came back he decided to ask him about it. “Do you like my recommendation?” Kite pointed directly at the book.

“It’s amazing, I love how not only the main character but also the side characters develop greatly. How’s mine?” Wing said as he put his jacket on. 

“It’s different than I expected, normally I’d like to drown myself in something fictional but this is so unique that I really want to know what happens since it’s so unpredictable. I brought the book with me, by the way. I thought we could read a little while we’re there.” He said. Wing nodded and grabbed the book, giving it to Kite so he could put it in his bag. 

“By the way, your shirt is untucked again.” He said with a smile. 

Wing was so focused on putting on his jacket he didn’t hear. “Hm?” 

Kite stepped closer and tucked in Wing’s shirt for him with swift hand movements. “There.” He said as he let go of Wing’s waist. 

Wing was slightly flustered by the sudden action, but covered it with a smile. “Thanks. Alright, now I’m ready.” 

Kite stretched out his hand, palm facing up. Wing grabbed in with a soft grip and together they left his apartment to outside while holding hands. 

Outside it was pretty nice weather, a bright sun and a soft yet warm breeze was rushing over them. Kite walked up to a red bike with a closed off basket in the front and unlocked it. “So do you want to cycle or do you want to sit on the carrier?” Kite offered. To be honest, Wing had no clue. He couldn’t remember the last time he rode a bike but he didn’t want to have Kite do all the work. “I don’t mind either way.” Was the answer he eventually went for. 

“Can you sit down then?” Kite pointed at the carrier with the hands that they were holding. 

Wing hopped onto the back of the bike, both his legs dangling from one side and soon enough Kite sat down on the saddle as well. He pushed his leg against the pedals and with that they were riding together in the middle of the street towards a park. The wind was blowing through both of their hairs and Wing wrapped one of his hands around Kite’s chest to hold onto him. 

It was a calming ride as we both just looked around, enjoying the view and taking in the rays of sunlight. After fifteen minutes they entered the park and Kite placed the bike against a tree and grabbed a bag from the closed off basket. 

As he unpacked it Wing realised that Kite had prepared a whole picnic for them, pretending it was not a big deal. 

“You prepared all of this?” Wing said in amazement as he helped him unpack everything. 

“Yeah, I thought it would be nice to just lie here, reading and eating together.” Kite said as he grabbed the final things and sat down on the picnic blanket, his back leaning against the tree. Wing seated next to him against the tree and they both grabbed a strawberry from a bowl filled with all sorts of fruit. 

Kite handed Wing his book and they both started reading. That’s what Wing probably liked most about their relationship right now. It didn’t need much words or it had to be forceful. It was their own pace, each other’s presence was what it made so warm and calming, it didn’t need words or affection. Just them, sitting on a blanket on a grass field, hiding under the shadows, a small breeze in their face as they read their stories. 

“Where are you at right now?” Wing asked after a while. 

“Chapter 14.” Kite answered, looking to the side, “What about you?” 

Wing checked the pages for a second before answering, “Chapter 23.” 

“Oh, well, you’re getting to the good part.” Kite smiled, “Also can you hand me another sandwich? I can’t reach it.“ Kite said as he pointed at the plate.

“Sure.” Wing handed him the entire plate and they continued reading in peace. Wing could have sworn catching Kite staring at him while he was reading, but he decided to take it as a good sign and not tell Kite that he noticed. 

They sat there and read till the sun started dawning. They didn’t realise since they were both too much into their books. After quickly cleaning everything up Kite cycled as fast as he could to bring Wing back home. Once back at the apartment, Wing asked: “Are you sure you don’t want to stay for dinner? It’s the least I could do for that lunch.” 

“I’d love to, but I really need to get back to my team, I didn’t really tell them about our date today… but don’t worry, we’ll see each other soon again.” Kite explained.

“Yeah, of course, see ya.” Wing said, already looking out for the next time. 

“See you,” Kite kissed Wing on the lips, soft and sweet, but a nice feeling, “Happy valentine’s day.” He said before waving and leaving Wing in his apartment. He chuckled. “Happy valentine’s day, Kite!” Wing closed the door after Kite left his sight.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone has headcanons or ideas to develop their relationship let me know! also feedback is always appreciated


End file.
